


Little White Lie

by hannahrhen



Series: Lex Makes a Move [2]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Infidelity, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hadn’t told Stark the entire truth about his night with Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> **Before anyone gets stressed out about me messing with my OTP** : This was pretty much always my headcanon about what happened in part 1. And I just still can't resist Michael Rosenbaum's Lex (having only watched the first few seasons of the show and completely ignoring anything I heard about the later seasons). Here I imagine Lex in his early 30s (as described in [Rival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1030468)), younger than Tony but closer to the future he imagined for himself. (And only ever more besotted with Superman.)
> 
> As for Loki? He's kind of an entitled dog with hurt feelings. AKA DANGER AHEAD.

So. Loki hadn’t told Tony Stark the entire truth about his night with Lex Luthor.

Truth enough, yes—enough for it to count. And, besides, Loki had returned to Stark at the end of the night, had he not? And the matter had been closed at their reunion.

What happened prior to that, however, was known only to three. And none of those three ever would speak of it.

After the dinner, after the private tour of the museum, Loki had slipped back into Lex Luthor’s absurdly large car; settled into one of the comfortable seats, facing the other; and accepted a glass of wine.

 _Another_  glass of wine. How many had it been? It was hard to keep track, but his head was buzzing pleasantly and his body felt warmed all over.

Lex had been a near-ideal companion throughout the evening: attentive, deferential, knowingly witty. Had walked a perfect line between respecting Loki’s obvious superiority and wriggling elegantly out of any attempts Loki made to, as Stark might say, put him in his place. It had been a good long while since Loki had last enjoyed pure flirtation. Being clever and wry and crafting every story to showcase his charms. To make his companion smile and flush.

Now, Lex was slouched upon his own seat, facing the front of the limousine, and wasn’t even hiding his frank appraisal. After some obligatory discussion of the most impressive works of art they’d seen, Lex fell silent, but just for a moment. His expression was determined.

“So,” he finally broached, all smooth smile and warm tone, gaze dipping briefly but then returning to meet Loki’s. “Here’s the point where I ask you to come back to my suite for a nightcap.” Held up his flute in acknowledgment. “A second nightcap.”

Loki waited through another sip before responding. The bubbles were cold in his mouth, but as they burst, they spread a heat into his palate that was most pleasant. He lowered the glass again. “As flattering as I find your offer, and I do,” he said, “I’m not certain that would be the best course of action.” Leveled his own meaningful look at the other. “For either of us.”

Lex had the grace not to look surprised, even though he was clearly a man rarely refused. “Huh,” he said simply. Then his tone turned suggestive: “Tony Stark is that good, huh?”

Loki shrugged and shifted slightly to set his glass within the hollow on the table next to them. He leaned back before continuing. Everything was slow and gracious and assumed between them; Lex Luthor had been astonishingly easy to talk to. “I simply don’t believe it is truly what you want.”

Lex didn’t answer for some time. Loki was aware that the vehicle was meandering through the streets of the city, with no particular goal as yet. Lex’s servant would drive them until given a new set of orders. Loki wasn’t quite ready to initiate that.

Finally, he spoke. “What do I want, then? If not more of your company.”

Loki snorted--as if the evening's topics _hadn't_ orbited two absent but enormous personalities. “I doubt I need to spell it out.” Played at the cuff of his jacket with his hand. “Kal-El pretends to believe that you are his enemy. You know you are not.” After brushing off some imaginary lint, he glanced up and found Lex staring at him intently, attention captured either by Loki’s message or use of the costumed hero’s barely known given name. “You need to find a way to prove to him that you are not. To convince him to stop denying what already exists.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Like you convinced Tony?”

He wouldn’t be baited into sharing  _those_  details. “From what I know of Kal-El’s _unfortunate_ morality, your best strategy may not be as direct as mine.” Remembered circling Stark in one of the rooms of his Tower, letting himself be taken in hand (finally), be kissed. Combined with the muting of the worst of Loki’s behavior in the preceding months, encouraging Stark to soften toward him, the direct method had been effective.

The urgent fuck after, even more so.

Nothing about Stark had been soft  _then._  Nothing was soft now, Loki conceded, imagining the man storming and snapping and wanting no one else near Loki.

Loki got a smirk in return, probably Lex reading his expression, and a little shake of Lex’s head. “Tony is one lucky bastard.”

Loki didn’t answer—didn’t have to, since the truth was obvious. Stark _was_ fortunate, and Stark would have Loki, would continue to have him, if he wanted him. If he stopped being _ridiculous_. But Loki wanted as well, he thought, enjoying Lex's appreciative gaze, that lazy grin. Enjoyed the easy comfort of Lex's similar leanings--his compulsion to do what must be done, without the constant floundering over what was _right._

And there were some things Loki wouldn’t give up. Some things Stark wouldn't control.

Some things Stark _wouldn't need to know._

So, he didn’t answer. Instead, decided, he moved gracefully to the seat next to Lex.

“Or maybe I spoke too soon?” Lex wondered, smile widening. Loki didn’t answer—just leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss to the man’s mouth. It didn’t take Lex long to understand, to respond—no, not long at all before those hands were sliding up Loki’s arms to his shoulders, one hand moving to cup the back of his head, tangle in his thick hair.

The kiss deepened, Lex’s mouth opening to let Loki’s tongue in, his own meeting it. They both tasted of the wine, and the flavors of their amusing dinner, and the sweet dessert Lex had pressed upon him. As their teeth bumped, Loki swallowed a chuckle. It had started out gentle and neat, this sliding together of their mouths, but before long, Lex had tugged Loki over him as he slumped against the seat back, and one arm snaked around Loki’s waist to get a firm hold.

But Loki pulled away. Surveyed Lex’s rumpled state briefly, his pupils dilated, breath coming faster. Loki touched a hand to Lex’s cheek, then brushed it over the man’s temple and the sleek, hairless curve of his head. The skin there was like satin, and Lex, although he had explained the bizarre childhood incident that had left him as such, sighed under the touch.

Loki pressed one more kiss to his mouth, then pulled back again. “You do not want me for a partner, Lex,” Loki began, all cool reason in the midst of their mutual arousal. “Nor do I mean to give up my own. But I believe we could each use an ally.” He teased a thumb back down Lex’s cheekbone, to his lips that parted at the touch, and then to Lex’s chin. Loki dipped in as if to kiss him again, but pulled back at the last moment.

Formulating a new plan.

“Your definition of ‘ally’ may be diff—”

But Lex’s interruption ended immediately as Loki slipped to his knees between Lex’s spread thighs, settling on the carpeted floor of the limousine. He braced himself against the doorframe as the vehicle turned smoothly around a corner and then straightened itself.

Lex looked for a moment as if he were going to speak again—he was startled, for certain, but trying terribly hard to hide it. Loki held his gaze as his fingers moved expertly over Lex’s fly, opening the belt first, then the button and zipper that restrained his cock.

Lex was breathing heavily by the time he was freed, by the time Loki lifted him from his trousers and began to toy with the length and exposed head of his now-erect phallus. But he managed to compose himself enough to ask, “So. Is this what allies do? Where you come from?”

Loki just smirked and raised an eyebrow as his fingers continued to manipulate Lex’s bared cock, tugging at the swollen flesh, which was cut like Stark's, curiously enough. “Not really,” he said. His grip tightened around Lex, and the man groaned low, head falling back. “Or … not always. But sometimes it’s best to have just a taste of something forbidden, don’t you think? Rather than denying yourself outright?”

“Everything in moderation?” Lex’s fingernails scraped the leather of the seat beneath them as his hands curled into fists, as he tried to push up his hips in encouragement. His words were aimed up to the ceiling of the car. “Yes, okay—I don’t think I’m going to disagree with anything you say right now.”

And so Loki settled into a more comfortable position, curved over Lex’s splayed legs, and took the man’s cock into his mouth, onto his sweet, talented tongue. Bathed the rose-hued head with languid licks, suckled gently until Lex started gasping and his hands twitched convulsively, and only then began to work his mouth and throat down the shaft of Lex’s admittedly fine manhood.

Now Lex’s hands were digging cruelly into his own legs. Loki saw this, rolled his eyes (just a bit, not enough to be seen), and pulled off with a lewd, wet sound. Told Lex, when his head snapped forward on his neck, “Your hands need something to do. Put them in my hair,” which was, yes, an invitation, one Loki wouldn’t offer if he didn’t mean it. Had made the same offer to Stark, whose favorite acts included just this.

Lex, being the rich, arrogant scion of this world that he was, clearly had been the recipient of fellatio before, because, while his grip was controlled, his movements were sure. Firm. Once he’d taken hold of Loki’s hair, had made Loki's eyes slide shut in the pleasure of sense memory, he set about to fucking Loki’s mouth with an efficient series of short, quick thrusts.

Loki held the man’s peak at bay with fingers wrapped around the base of Lex’s cock, while he used his other hand to tease out his own erection from his suit trousers, to slide his thumb under the foreskin and rub the pad of it against his own slickened head. His fingers teased the hard flesh, grasped and squeezed his own sac until he—

He had to slow it down before he spilled too soon. Oh, he was eager—Stark would have laughed and teased him for his enthusiasm. Or … well, perhaps not at this moment. Loki grunted around Lex’s cock in his mouth, something the man clearly appreciated from his own physical response: a gasp, a jerk, a harsh thrust.

Loki took it all.

Ah, Stark, with his stubbornness and self-doubt (about Loki, only about Loki) had withheld his affection for days since Loki had accepted Lex’s invitation, and Loki missed his hands, his mouth, being taken into Stark's body, so now it was too soon that Loki would spill.

But not before Lex did.

The man’s moans had grown loud and, yes, obscene—he didn’t even attempt to bite them back, which said something either about his lack of shame, faith in his servant, or both. He thrust up once, twice, and then a third time, and, hands held tightly in Loki’s hair, around his skull, spilled his release into Loki’s mouth.

Loki took it all, yes, but, then, with a thin-lipped smirk, slid up Lex’s torso to … _ah_ , although he almost pulled back, Lex instead relented and opened his mouth to Loki’s insinuating kiss, and accepted the taste of his own spend being gifted over his tongue.

They kissed that way, filthily and both tasting spilled seed, for awhile, Lex catching his breath during brief moments apart, and Loki slickly working his own still-hard cock within an experienced palm. Lex tugged up his own shirt, exposed his lean abdomen, and opened his mouth to Loki once more. “Come on me,” he whispered. “Come all over me,” and that was all the encouragement Loki needed.

His peak left him pulsing burst after burst of creamy fluid over Lex’s skin, over the edges of his shirt, over his large hand that caught it and rubbed a bit of it in. That was … lovely, yes, and dirty, both of them chasing their own releases in this moving vehicle, a wisely silent servant in the front. Ah, that, Loki remembered well from his youth—acts of utter dissolution observed by maids and manservants too smart, or fearful, to gossip.

He’d wasted many late afternoons in such splendid moments.

Now, he lowered his head to Lex’s stomach and finished the job he’d begun, twisting his tongue over the streaks of his own pleasure to clean the man up, and then, as Lex laughed in exhaustion and muttered an insincere “no, no, no,” leaned up and offered him yet another deep kiss, one now flavored with both of them.

When it was finished, when Lex’s belly had dried and he’d straightened his shirt and reassembled his fly and belt, and Loki had fixed his own and settled in the seat next to Lex … Lex just surveyed him once more.

“God,” he said finally. “I can’t decide if Tony is literally the luckiest man ever, or a total idiot.”

Loki just raised an eyebrow and offered a prim smile.

Lex shook his head. “I mean—I know you’re going home to him, but … Why did he even let you  _out of the house_?”

No, Loki didn’t like that, and, while he hummed noncommittally, his expression must have shown something. 

Lex’s face softened. “Ah.” He thought for a moment. Used a change in tone to suggest a new topic, though it obviously was in the same vein. “I was wondering why you call me Lex, but you still call him Stark. You’ve been together for a year or so, right?”

Another poor question, too invasive, too incisive, but Loki answered this one. “He’s never asked me to call him anything else.” Didn't react to Lex's grunt of acknowledgment.

Lex reached out, made to stroke Loki’s cheek but, after obvious reconsideration, ran fingers through Loki’s hair to straighten it out a bit, the touch functional rather than fond. “Okay, so … yeah, he’s an idiot. But, still, a lucky idiot.” He withdrew his hand. “And I think I may have come around at just the right time, for his sake. He owes me a bottle of wine. Maybe a vineyard.”

Loki snorted and looked away. Scanned the lights and buildings that blurred past the windows. “Perhaps.”

Lex hummed. “Somehow, I think you’re right about Super—about Kal-El’s morality. It’s going to take something other than a world-class blowjob to get him to come around to my way of thinking.”

Loki looked back, and chose to offer a confidence. A gift to a new ally. “I knew Kal-El’s realm, the planet upon which he was birthed,” Loki said, continuing over Lex’s noise of surprise. These mortals truly never gave him enough credit. “They were, most of them, like him.” _Annoying,_ Loki thought privately.  _Sanctimonious._  “He will appreciate sincerity the most. Possibly a few perfunctory gestures of selflessness and generosity toward others, ones not obviously meant for his eyes. And truly obscene amounts of sycophancy.” Loki patted Lex’s arm. “He has quite the ego.”

Lex chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I figured.” Lex sat up, looked himself over and seemed satisfied enough with his appearance. “So, allies, huh? I assume we pinky-swear never to mention this to our respective … partners?”

“That would probably be wise.” He nodded toward the front of the vehicle. “Your servant will maintain your confidence?”

Lex snorted. “I trust her more than I trust myself.” He took Loki’s hand, raised it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Last chance—come back to my hotel with me? We can do more things we never tell anyone else about.”

Loki turned his hand to squeeze Lex’s by means of reply. “I should return. I expect Stark will be near-apoplectic by now. Or possibly drowning in a cask of spirits.”

Laughing, Lex said, “Yeah, that sounds like him.” He leaned forward and gave directions to the driver, who immediately changed the direction of the car. Loki took advantage of the time to swallow the remnants of his wine, to wash away the evidence. When Lex leaned back, shoulder to shoulder with Loki, he continued, “I mean what I said—Tony Stark is a lucky son of bitch. Don’t let him think otherwise.”

Loki didn’t express gratitude; after all, it was true. However, “I wish you good fortune with your pursuit, Lex. Kal-El is no fool, himself. He sees what is before him. Perhaps he just needs … encouragement. The  _right_  encouragement.”

Lex’s touch then, just a gentle rub down Loki’s forearm,  _was_  fond. “Perhaps that’s what we all need.”

So, Lex returned Loki to the Tower, and Loki—well, Loki took some time finding where Stark had gotten himself off to, where he had removed himself to mope and whine. But eventually that was settled, and Loki had had himself a fine time when Stark took him to Paris the following month. On the upper observation level of the Eiffel Tower, tired of waiting to be asked, Loki had called Stark “Tony,” with just scant hesitation. Tony had touched him, after, and kissed him, and eventually bitten Loki’s neck in a ridiculous show of possessiveness, but that had only made Loki sigh and arch his back under Tony’s claiming hands.

And, if Loki had—perhaps—kidnapped Lex Luthor a few weeks later, and held him hostage (all in disguise, of course, for plausible deniability), and thwarted all other rescue attempts until  _Superman_  had been forced to show up? If this plan of action caused Lex to snark and stomp and swoon into Superman’s protective arms? And if Lex had winked at Loki from inside Superman’s embrace just before the god made his escape?

Well, Tony didn’t need to know about any of that, either.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com). Thank you for reading!


End file.
